


Christmas Present

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 25 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://florahart.livejournal.com/profile">florahart</a>'s prompt of <i>George/Fleur: spartan</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florahart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



> Written on 25 December 2008 in response to [florahart](http://florahart.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _George/Fleur: spartan_.

George's bedroom over the Wheezes was spartan: he kept a bed and bedside table with a large candle on it, and his wardrobe. He was surprised, then, to return home Christmas Eve after a bittersweet meal at the Burrow—the family's first without Fred—to find his bedroom decorated for the holiday.

Evergreen garlands hung over his windows and door; the candle by his bed looked and smelt like a large peppermint stick; a tiny tree with tinier birds singing from its branches sat in one corner of the room; the windows were snow-kissed, and traced into the frost was "Joyeux Noël."

 _Fleur_ , George thought, fighting back tears. "It's not possible that she knows—can't be."

"Anything iz possible at Christmas."

George turned to see Fleur looking dazzlingly beautiful in white, fur-trimmed robes. He swallowed as she approached him.

"But only at Christmas, sweet man," she said, before pressing her soft lips against the side of his mouth. "You need a leetle love to remember 'ow to accept eet. Fred, 'e would not like eet, your being so always sad."

"N—not at Christmas."

"Not ever—but only at Christmas, zhis Christmas, understand?"

George nodded and accepted what Fleur could give him, stunned that she'd even want to.

"Why?" he asked, after.

"Because eet iz a time for miracles, and you needed one."

"Does . . . Bill know?"

"But of course. Eet was our gift to you."

George did cry, then, releasing the ghosts of lingering grief and unrequited love that had haunted him for too long.


End file.
